


Allegri

by Evichii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Humor, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Сборник драбблов(список персонажей, жанров и предупреждений будет пополняться в процессе)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant





	1. Вамп!AU; Габриэль, Нино

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Очередной челлендж х)
> 
> Allegri — лотерея, результат участия в которой становится известным сразу после покупки билета
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6890842)

Габриэль подобрал его из жалости, вообще-то. Неряшливый внешний вид и потрёпанная красная кепка оскорбляли само понятие моды — пусть лучше это недоразумение не показывается никому на глаза.

— Месье? — прохрипел тот испуганно, на что Габриэль отпустил тогда его футболку и презрительно поджал губы.

— _Хозяин_.

— Лады, хозяин так хозяин. Я Нино, кстати.

Нино. Кошмарное имя. Такое же, как и его чувство стиля.  
У Габриэля даже аппетит пропал.

— За мной иди. Будешь моим слугой.

Габриэль надеется, что Нино испугается. Попятится к стене, начнёт бормотать нелепые оправдания, может, попробует _убежать_.  
Ну же, раз он не стал обедом, то пусть хоть немного развлечёт.

— Окей, — Нино хлопает его по спине, — куда топаем, хозяин?

***

Он не просто кошмарный, он _ужасный_.  
Нино слушает отвратительную громкую музыку, из рук вон плохо убирается и отказывается надевать сшитый Габриэлем чёрный костюм-тройку.  
Однако Нино делает удивительные коктейли из крови, и это единственная причина, по которой он до сих пор здесь.

***

Ему всё же удаётся заставить Нино кричать. Он вцепляется в плечи, когда Габриэль пролетает над блестящими от дождя крышами, и в этом крике смесь страха и восторга.  
Габриэль дёргает уголками губ.

***

— Я могу убить тебя в любой момент. Ты же знаешь?

— Ага.

Нино улыбается. Нино _всегда_ улыбается.

— И тебе не страшно?

— Не особо. — Он болтает ногами, сидя на столе викторианской эпохи. — Вы давно убили бы меня, если бы правда хотели, а если захотите, то я всё равно не смогу вам помешать.

Габриэль не может ничем ответить на его прямоту. Поэтому он делает то, что умеет: последний стежок, заканчивая штопать истрёпанную синюю футболку.


	2. Кроссовер со «Звонком»; Адриан

В мистику Адриан не верит. В проклятия — тем более.  
Он верит в то, что бояться нужно живых, а не мёртвых — и не кассет же, в самом деле — и поэтому включает одну такую, которую Нино подобрал в каком-то заброшенном доме. Адриан честно проиграл спор, и раз уж ему надо посмотреть видео — он посмотрит.

Запись старая и затёртая. Спецэффекты достаточно дешёвые, постановка не впечатляет, актриса тоже кажется ему посредственной. Вместе с Нино они смотрели ужастики и пострашнее, и этот, скажем честно, разочаровывает. «Семь дней», — сообщает с экрана девочка в белом, и Адриан готов зевнуть.  
Как только фильм заканчивается, мобильный начинает надрываться — трястись в припадке, едва не выпадая из рук.

— _Семь дней_ , — сообщает голос в трубке, и раскалённый корпус обжигает ладонь.

Это наверняка розыгрыш Нино, решает Адриан, как и решает сообщить ему о его неоригинальности утром, только рука жжётся по-настоящему, и это явно не то, что Нино смог бы провернуть.

Адриан ложится спать и кладёт телефон как можно дальше от подушки.


	3. Спиритический сеанс; Джулека, Лука, Хлоя

Джулека считает идею отвратительной. Лука считает ровно наоборот.  
Либерти держится на плаву лишь чудом, и у них едва хватает денег на кусок хлеба. О том, чтобы плыть дальше, не может быть и речи — следовало бы осесть в Париже. Может, перестать жить от выступления до выступления в тёмных пабах. Попытаться найти работу: что-то серьёзное, вроде прачки или кухарки. Лука мог бы окончить семинарию и получать неплохие деньги.  
Мог бы. Если бы не был Лукой.

— Нас ждёт Индия, сестричка, — говорит он, обнимая со спины, делясь теплом. Зима выдалась слишком холодной. — Огромные зелёные плантации чая и солнце, представляешь? Можно жить прямо под открытым небом. Будем петь, сколько захочется. И танцевать. Вот так.

Он вытягивает руку вперёд, соединяет указательный и большой пальцы, смешно оттопыривает остальные.  
Тонкие и мозолистые, покрасневшие от мороза. Они дрожат, и Джулека замечает синяки на обнажившемся запястье.  
Наверное, последние деньги остались у какой-нибудь банды.

Джулека жмётся теснее. Берёт его руку, пытается согреть дыханием — не таким уж и тёплым.

— Я согласна.

***

Это всё ещё безумие. В худшем случае их казнят, или оставят гнить в тюрьме. Лучше уж казнь. Только Лука улыбается — широко, уверенно, и Джулека почти верит, что у них и правда может получиться.

Дверь перед ними открывается.

Джулека видела эту девушку раньше. Всегда яркую и эффектную, в ярких расшитых золотом платьях, со вздёрнутым вверх подбородком и взглядом, способным уничтожить.  
Сейчас она уничтожена сама.

— Брат и сестра Куффены, лучшие медиумы западного побережья, — снимает Лука цилиндр, который подобрал возле помойки.

— Проходите, — тихо отвечает девушка, и отходит в сторону.

На ней — чёрное платье в пол. Лицо прикрывает тёмная короткая вуаль, однако Джулека всё равно видит её припухшие от слёз глаза.

— Вы… — она откашливается, но голос всё дрожит, надломленный, — вы правда можете помочь?

— Конечно, мадам, — Лука берёт её руку, поглаживает ладонь и врёт ей в лицо, — дух вашего почившего отца ещё здесь, я его чувствую.

Девушка закусывает губу, сдерживая всхлип, и жестом приглашает их пройти в зал за круглый стол.

Обманывать горюющую дочь мэра — не самая лучшая идея.  
Но им нужны деньги.

— Я тоже его чувствую, дорогой брат, — говорит она, изображая транс.

Им нужны деньги для того, чтобы наконец поесть.

— Он здесь, с нами, — говорит она, и девушка бросается ей на шею, продолжая плакать.

Им нужны деньги для того, чтобы починить Либерти.

— Хлоя, — говорит она более низким голосом.

Им нужны деньги для того, чтобы уплыть в Индию.

— Я с тобой, милая.


	4. Смена ролей; Натаниэль/Адриан

Он влюблён, ладно?  
В него невозможно не влюбиться — покажите Натаниэлю хоть кого-нибудь, кто в Париже не — и это полный провал, если честно. Пока Натаниэль сражается со злодеями, Адриан выглядит потрясающе на своих фотосессиях, показах и уроках фехтования.

Он не следит за ним, правда, только кошачье зрение выцепляет его из толпы. Высокого и во всех смыслах светлого, с отливающим золотом волосами и улыбкой такой, что хочется рисовать-рисовать-рисовать.  
Рисовать нет времени. У него вообще нет времени с тех пор, как Натаниэль стал Котом Нуаром.

Адриан машет Натаниэлю рукой в классе, и тот ныряет под парту, пристыженный. Думает, что не заслужил его внимания ничем и нисколько, продолжает делать наброски на обратной стороне тетради, которые никто никогда не увидит.  
Адриан машет рукой Коту Нуару, и тот приземляется на широкий белый балкон поместья Агрестов. Мурчит, когда Адриан запускает пальцы в зачёсанные назад красные волосы, и подавляет странное желание укусить его пальцы. Однажды это происходит, всё же. Адриан вскидывает брови, удивлённый, а Нуар тут же притягивает руку обратно, целуя и вылизывая место укуса.

Ему не стыдно, хотя должно было бы. Натаниэль умер бы на месте, наверное. Натаниэль — но не Кот Нуар, бессовестно облизывающий пальцы, смотря прямо в зелёные глаза.  
На следующий день Натаниэль не появляется в классе. Проводит всё это время дома, выслушивая нотации от Плагга и рисуя.

Это помогает, на самом деле. В идеале Натаниэлю нужны ещё пару дней отдыха, но Вселенной плевать на планы Натаниэля, а преподавателям и подавно, поэтому ему приходится вернуться в коллеж.  
Сегодня несколько уроков искусства подряд, и Натаниэль был бы счастлив в любой другой день, кроме этого.  
Потому что сегодня они рисуют с натуры.  
Потому что модель — Адриан.  
Одетый, конечно, но воображение справляется. Натаниэль рисует шею, ключицы, _пальцы_ , и совсем немножечко хочет умереть прямо сейчас, чтобы не позволить себе закончить. Остановиться сам он не может. Или недостаточно хочет, распалёный.

Им дают перерыв, только Натаниэлю плевать. Он продолжает рисовать, хватается за кисти, красит то одной, то другой, попеременно удерживая их в зубах, пока одну из них у него не забирают.

— Ты отдохнул бы, перерыв же, — говорит ему Адриан, улыбаясь, и мажет краской щёку. Натаниэль едва удерживается на ногах, растерянный, и дальше случается страшное, поскольку Адриан переводит взгляд на холст. — Это…

Он не заканчивает: стёкла выбивает взрывом снаружи, и это точно не обещает ничего хорошего.  
Натаниэль ждёт, пока Адриан уйдёт в безопасное место вместе с остальными, чтобы превратиться и помочь Леди Баг усмирить злодея.

Переключиться тяжело, но Натаниэль справляется. Поддевает Леди Баг парой привычных острот, помогает осуществить очередной странный план, наблюдает за тем, как белая бабочка устремляется в небо.  
Леди показывает на щёку — он не понимает, а она не объясняет, исчезая перед обратной трансформацией. Ему бы и самому спрятаться куда-нибудь.  
Кот Нуар заходит в раздевалку и попадает прямиком в руки Адриана.

— Привет, — говорит он и наваливается на дверь спиной, отрезая путь к отступлению.

— Утречка, мой дорогой Принц, — лопочет он, нервно улыбаясь. — Не позволишь котику немного погулять, м?

Адриан протягивает руку, накрывает его щёку ладонью, и по спине прокатывается волна жара.  
Нечестно, нечестно, нечестно.

— Я знаю, что это ты, Нат. — Он гладит кожу большим пальцем. — Краска осталась.

Нужно что-то придумать. Отшутиться как-нибудь, оправдаться, может, но идей никаких. Кольцо пищит последний раз.  
Он проиграл, и стоит это признать.

Плагг падает в открытые ладони, прежде зачёсанные назад волосы снова закрывают половину лица. Адриан заправляет рыжие пряди за ухо, улыбается, виноватый, только винить его по-настоящему не получается.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Адриан тихо, склоняясь чуть ближе, — я никому не скажу.

Натаниэль знает, и всё равно не может спокойно выдохнуть.  
Сказать ничего не может тоже.

— Буду ждать тебя вечером. — Адриан убирает руку, замирает, поджимает губы прежде, чем сказать напоследок: — Прости.

Ну конечно он простит.  
Запрыгнет на балкон, когда солнце скроется за горизонтом, позволит Адриану уткнуться в плечо, в очередной раз замурчит от прикосновений, а затем поймает губы Адриана своими. Услышит имя — своё _настоящее_ имя — и поцелует его снова, дрожа всем телом, и захочет рассмеяться в лицо всем, кто говорит, что чёрные коты — знак несчастья.  
Он вот сейчас очень даже счастлив.


	5. Знакомство; Джаггед, Лука

Джаггед всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы уволить Пенни. Куда вообще подевалась эта девчонка, почему не расплатилась за доставку и кто вообще пропустил этого оборванца в его номер?

— Ваш заказ, — напоминает доставщик, подбрасывая на руке коробку с пиццей.

Нос щекочет запах бекона, пепперони и пармезана. Рот моментально наполняется слюной, живот предательски урчит. Доставщик лишь продолжает улыбаться — криво и нисколько неискренне, но это не то, что должно его сейчас волновать.  
Все деньги у Пенни. Джаггед не может расплатиться за чёртову пиццу, и есть хочется до одури.

— Парень, ты хоть знаешь, кто я?

Это должно сработать, уверен Джаггед. Наверное, бедный мальчик просто лишился рассудка, лицезрев великолепие. Да, да, всё так: сейчас до него дойдёт, и он сам за эту пиццу заплатит.

— Знаю, и я ваш большой поклонник, но смешивать работу и увлечение как-то неправильно, не находите? С вас пятнадцать евро.

Доставщик продолжает улыбаться, и Джаггеду хочется как следует врезать по его застывшему лицу.  
Он кусает щёку изнутри, лихорадочно перебирает все возможные варианты, ищет хоть что-нибудь, что поможет получить эту пиццу сейчас же. Окидывает взглядом доставщика ещё раз и замечает торчащую из-под джинсовки футболку со своим лого. Ограниченный тираж, эксклюзив, продававшийся только на прошлогоднем выступлении в Роял-плаза.  
Значит, и правда фанат.  
Это приятно.

— Так и быть, дам тебе автограф в обмен на это блюдо. — Он берёт лежащую на столе ручку и откидывает голову назад, вставая в эффектную позу.

— Боюсь, моего шефа интересуют только деньги.

Джаггед ложится на пол, скрещивает руки на груди и тяжело вздыхает, надеясь на сочувствие. Парень не шевелит и мускулом.  
Запах пиццы просачивается под кожу, есть хочется _невыносимо_ , и одновременная близость и недоступность еды сводит с ума.

— Ладно. Слушай, моей помощницы сейчас нет, а мой кошелёк у неё. Что ты хочешь в обмен на пиццу?

— Её.

Парень указывает подбородком, и когда Джаггед понимает, что именно он имеет в виду, его прошибает холодный пот.  
Гитару, драгоценнейшую и единственную в своём роде?

— Вы не так поняли: я играю немного. Хочу показать, — тут же поправляется парень, и Джаггед с облегчением выдыхает. Мысль о том, что кто-то ещё коснётся его любимой, кажется ужасной, но, похоже, выхода у него и правда нет.

— Бери.

Парень улыбается — на этот раз по-настоящему — и, оставив коробку на столе, подхватывает его гитару.  
Пальцы касаются струн, и Джаггед замирает с куском пиццы в руке.  
Если это «немного», то сам Джаггед — дочка мэра.  
Мелодия льётся, перетекает с медных струн, заливает комнату нежным звуком. Он даже не сразу узнаёт мотив собственной песни, потрясённый, и осознание, что одна из его лучших композиций могла звучать _так_ , бьёт под дых.

— Господин Стоун, я!..

— Тш-ш-ш! — Машет он рукой невовремя вернувшейся помощнице, и та застывает в дверях.

— Ну, вот так как-то, — пожимает плечами парень, откладывая гитару. — Отличный инструмент.

— Забирай себе.

— Чего?

— Забирай. У меня ещё есть.

Парень несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, удивлённо переводит взгляд с гитары на Джаггеда и обратно, кажется, совершенно не веря. Джаггед жестом просит Пенни дать ему маркер и подписывает гитару прямо на корпусе.

— Зовут тебя как? — спрашивает он, решив добавить и пожелание.

— Лука.

— Лука, значит, — Джаггед заканчивает писать, — держи. Давай-давай. Пенни, расплатись с юношей за пиццу.

— С-спасибо…

Лука держится за гриф обеими руками, растерянно моргает, и Пенни приходится класть деньги прямо ему в карман.  
Когда он всё же уходит, Джаггед падает на диван, заталкивая в себя очередной кусок пиццы. Вкусная, только насладиться ей в полной мере почему-то не получается.  
Немного подумав, он щёлкает пальцами:

— Пенни, достань мне его телефон. Хочу с ним выступить.


	6. Вынужденное сотрудничество; Хлоя, Роуз

— Даже не думай.

— Неужели тебе неинтересно?!

Интересно, вообще-то, но Хлоя не собирается переступать порог этого отвратительного безвкусного магазина и одной ногой. Роуз дует губы, щурится своими кукольными глазищами, и это было бы милым, если бы Роуз не раздражала бы одним своим существованием.  
Почему Сабрине приспичило заболеть именно сегодня.

— Ладно, принцесса, и какие же магазины по-твоему достойны внимания?

Хлоя решает принять это как комплимент и щурится в ответ.

— Я покажу. Правда, туда таких, как ты не пускают — впрочем, в этих шмотках и с таким ростом можешь сойти за мою собаку.

Роуз всё ещё дует губы, но идёт следом, размахивая подарочным пакетом — конечно же розовым. Если Маринетт решила отомстить, отправив их обеих за подарком для мадам Менделеев, то, ладно, может забрать себе один балл.  
Подарок уже куплен. У неё нет никаких причин таскаться с Роуз по магазинам и дальше, только доказать своё превосходство всё ещё кажется ей необходимостью. Напомнить о разнице, указать место, провести границу. Всякие «Роуз» нисколько не чета ей, Хлое Буржуа.

— Видишь? — говорит она, кивая в сторону одного из самых дорогих бутиков. Роуз прилипает щекой к витрине, восторженно рассматривая платья внутри.

— Какие красивые!

— Ну ещё бы. — Хлоя поправляет причёску. — Заходи. Навряд ли тебе ещё когда-нибудь доведётся потрогать такие ткани.

Её последние слова пролетают мимо ушей, наверное: Роуз врывается в бутик розовым ураганом. Берёт одно платье за другим, примеряет шляпу с широкими полями — девушки-консультанты застывают на своих местах, боясь подойти ближе — и Хлое за неё стыдно.

— Выбери уже что-нибудь и скройся в примерочной.

— Правда можно?! — Хлоя демонстративно закатывает глаза, машет рукой консультантам, прося не вмешиваться, и Роуз принимает это за согласие. — Ты тоже возьми! Вот! — Часть вешалок с одеждой оказываются в руках Хлои, и, признаться, сама Хлоя ни за что не взяла бы подобное. — Давай вместе, как подружки!

Нет, нет-нет-нет.  
Хлое не нужны подружки вроде Роуз, и дурацкие розовые тряпки не нужны тоже. Зачем только вообще притащила сюда это недоразумение.  
Но Роуз смотрит на неё, улыбается, часто хлопает длинными ресницами, и это ужасно.  
Потому что Хлоя сдаётся и идёт вместе с ней в примерочную.


	7. Кроссовер со «Звонком», продолжение; Адриан, Алья

Ни Нино, ни Алья, не принимают его всерьёз, и это неудивительно. Он и сам бы себе не поверил.  
Но это _происходит_.

Телефон звонит каждый час, напоминая о том, сколько ему осталось — звонит без передышки, истеричной вибрацией, до тех пор, пока Адриан не отвечает. Он звонит с новой сим-картой — он звонит без сим-карты — он звонит отключённым, он разбивается об асфальт под балконом, и теперь звонит домашний. Адриан рассудок потерял, наверное.

Алья гладит по плечу, говоря, что это стресс перед экзаменами. Может и так. Может, чёрные волосы в раковине тоже ему мерещатся, как и мокрые следы на ковре, как и хриплый голос в трубке, сообщающий, что у него осталось всего два дня.  
Уже два дня, до чего?  
«До того, как ты умрёшь», — подсказывает подсознание, и Адриан не хочет его слушать.  
Он ещё слишком молод. Собирался пожить ещё несколько десятков лет или вроде того.

— Не драматизируй, — говорит Алья. — Лучше высыпайся как следует.

Она искренне, Адриан знает. Желает всего самого лучшего и подбадривает как умеет. Даже предлагает ему взять Нино и заночевать у Адриана втроём, если ему так будет спокойнее.  
Это _по-настоящему_. Он не хочет рисковать жизнями друзей.  
Он и не будет.

Адриан соглашается с версией про стресс. Обещает пить на ночь горячее молоко с мёдом и спать в тёплых носочках; Алья щёлкает его по носу и говорит, что теперь совсем другое дело.  
Разумеется, дело всё то же.

Без сна проходит уже четвёртая ночь. Круги под глазами скрывает дорогая косметика, гусиную кожу — закрытая одежда, панику — пластиковая улыбка куклы-бойфренда Барби. Он выливает энергетик в кофе и выпивает залпом, всеми силами стараясь не уснуть.  
Эта ночь — его последняя.

Звонок в дверь Адриан встречает криком. Быстро берёт себя в руки, бесцветным голосом спрашивает у Натали, кто пришёл, и с облегчением выдыхает, узнав, что его не послушали.  
Нино и Алья обнимают его по очереди: вваливаются в комнату с коробкой пиццы и старыми комедиями на дисках, падают на диван и хохочут до ненормального громко.  
Адриану как никогда спокойно, и тревога испаряется по щелчку.

Он не заметил, как задремал. За окнами до сих пор темно, часы показывают без пяти полночь. Ребята, кажется, уснули тоже.  
 _Свет не включается._  
Адриан щёлкает пультом и выключателями, вздрагивает, услышав дробь дождя по стеклу. Очень вовремя, спасибо.  
Молния разрезает небо надвое и на мгновение освещает комнату.  
Перед ним стоит девочка в белом. Чёрные волосы закрывают лицо, блестят от воды, будто тянутся к его шее.

— Ты чего? — говорит девочка, убрав волосы с лица. — Не думала, что и вы страдаете от перебоев с электричеством. Адриан?

Алья.  
Это точно Алья — без очков, правда — и Адриан хочет расплакаться от счастья.

— Ничего, что я душ приняла? Не хотела тебя будить, — продолжает она, и Адриан обнимает её, уверенный, что на его голове появились седые волосы. — Эй? — Алья осторожно хлопает его спине и не отстраняется. — Тебе кошмар приснился?

Адриан хочет сказать «да», поставить во всём этом точку и вернуться под тонкое одеяло, которое наверняка притащил Нино, но.  
Часы бьют полночь.  
За спиной Альи стоит девочка в белом.


	8. Принцесса и дракон; Джулека/Роуз

Не то, чтобы Джулека была против, на самом деле. Вереница претендентов на её руку выстроилась до ворот замка, а до сердца никому дело не было. «Выбери себе уже достойного мужа», — с укором говорила матушка, поправляя корону. — «Ты же принцесса!».  
Хотелось напомнить о том, что старшего брата — наследного принца, на минуточку — матушка без зазрения совести отпустила на все четыре стороны и даже подарила корабль, тем самым практически переложив всю ответственность за дальнейшее благополучие их и без того скромного королевства на хрупкие плечи Джулеки. Но Джулека была Джулекой, поэтому вместо возражений она спряталась за густой чёлкой и не сказала матушке ни слова.

Она не была против, правда. Ей хотелось сбежать как можно дальше, не видеть больше этих напудренных лиц с приклеенными улыбками, избавить свою талию от тугого корсета, в котором едва можно было дышать.  
Джулека хотела _свободы_. Хоть немного.

Она не была против — она была в _восторге_ , когда крышу обрушил мощный удар хвоста, а её саму бережно подхватила клыкастая челюсть.  
Видела Джулека немного: лишь то, как блестит и переливается яркая розовая чешуя похитившего её дракона. Ей и не хотелось смотреть — она _летела_ , ласкаемая ветром и солнцем, и на её голове не было тяжёлой короны.  
Джулека смеялась — громко и искренне, так, как не смеялась уже давно.  
Может, ей послышалось, а, может, дракон и правда заурчал.

***

Жизнь в высокой башне оказалась гораздо лучше той, что у неё была. Запертая по-настоящему, она ощущала себя гораздо свободнее, чем когда имела свободу мнимую.  
Дурацкий корсет Джулека выбросила из окна.

***

Дракон берёг её, как зеницу ока. Упредительно выдыхал пламя перед очередными желающими жениться, и всё их желание волшебным образом куда-то испарялось. Джулека улыбалась, и однажды, когда голова дракона оказалась совсем близко к окну, в благодарность коснулась рукой холодной чешуи. Он посмотрел на неё, глазами голубыми, как небо, и заурчал громче.  
Джулека увидела в них что-то знакомое, но объяснить себе, что именно, так и не смогла.

***

Она стала гладить дракона всё чаще.

***

Джулека больше не сидела взаперти. Она _летала_ — над сапфировыми морями и золотыми полями, собирала в ладонь пену облаков, хохотала от души, искренне, переполненная счастьем.  
И растерялась, когда дракон приземлился возле каменных стен королевства.

— Почему? — Джулека положила обе руки на розовую чешую у носа, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Я тебя обидела?

Дракон выдохнул тёплый воздух, растрепал её чёрные волосы. В его рыке Джулека услышала _сожаление_.  
И она наконец поняла.

— Это неважно, слышишь? Ты прекрасна.

Джулека закрыла глаза и коснулась холодной кожи губами. Она совсем не удивилась, когда, открыв их, увидела перед собой девушку в розовом платье. Девушка трогала пальцами своё лицо и короткие светлые волосы, часто моргала, и в уголках голубых глаз заблестели слёзы.

— Я уже и не надеялась, что…

Её голос надломился, и Джулека не позволила ей продолжить. Прижала к себе, решив защитить её от всех бед — точно так же, как когда-то она защищала саму Джулеку.

— Как твоё имя? — спросила она ласково, не выпуская из объятий.

— Роуз. Меня зовут Роуз.


	9. Скелеты в шкафу; Лука/Адриан

С тех пор, как Плагга пришлось отдать мальчику помоложе, у Адриана появилось слишком много свободного времени. Он уже разобрался с дипломом, снялся для пары развивающихся интернет-журналов и выступил на ещё трёх показах, которых не было в графике. Энергия била через край и девать её было больше некуда — Адриан отрывался ночью, но он не мог не заметить, что из-за этого Лука совсем перестал высыпаться (хоть ни разу не жаловался).  
Адриану было стыдно.  
И поэтому он решил отметить их годовщину максимально спокойно. Никаких полётов на воздушном шаре, никакого пикника на вершине эйфелевой башни — или прыжков с парапланом, как в прошлом году — нет. Это будет тихий домашний ужин, который Адриан приготовит сам. Украсит стол свечами, включит медленную музыку, или что там ещё бывает в фильмах.  
Да, так будет хорошо. Всего лишь немного _нормальности_. Без супергероики и риска для жизни.

Признаться, он вымотался так, как не выматывался в погонях за злодеями. Затекла спина и плечи, пальцы пришлось обклеить пластырями, нужные свечи нашлись только в седьмом по счёту магазине, а от классики, которую он слушал целый день, пытаясь выбрать, уже тошнило.  
Лука написал, что уже возвращается с работы, а Адриан только понял, что забыл добавить специй в мясо. Бежать в магазин снова не было времени, но память услужливо подсказала вариант. Обрадованный, он взял немного сушёного орегано из пакета, который Лука почему-то хранил под матрасом.  
Немного иронично, что ежедневно спасая Париж, спасти ужин Адриану удалось лишь чудом.

Лука уже переступил порог их общей квартиры — Адриан забыл даже снять фартук, накинутый поверх белоснежной рубашки. Впрочем, Луку это, кажется, нисколько не расстроило, поскольку шея у тонкой верёвочки оказалась усыпана поцелуями, а пальцы с чуть грубоватыми подушечками ловко расстегнули рубашку и почти стянули её с плеч.

— Я ужин приготовил, вообще-то. Романтический, — напомнил, скорее, себе, Адриан.

— Ужин — это ты в фартучке?

— Ужин — это мясо, которое я сейчас должен достать из духовки.

Он чмокнул Луку в щёку и упорхнул обратно на кухню, чувствуя, как его раздевают взглядом.

— Получается, ты у меня на десерт? — спросил Лука, вернувшись из ванной и обняв Адриана со спины. Внизу приятно заныло.

— Может быть. — Адриан снова подставил ему шею. — А теперь постарайся съесть это и не умереть, потому что это первый раз, когда я готовлю что-то сложнее яичницы.

— Я люблю твою яичницу, чтобы ты знал. — Лука взял вилку, одной рукой продолжая обнимать Адриана, и отковырял кусочек от курицы. — Вкусно! Что за приправа?

— Орегано. У тебя немного одолжил, ничего?

— Орегано? — Он нахмурился и отстранился. — Какое «орегано»?

— Из пакета? — Теперь перестал понимать и Адриан. — Ты же сам говорил, когда мы переезжали. Я хотел выбросить, а ты сказал, что это орегано, и «пусть лежит под матрасом».

Лицо Луки стало нечитаемым. Затем он разразился хохотом таким, что, наверное, было слышно на улице. Запустил пальцы в чёрно-синие волосы и почему-то назвал Адриана «очаровательным».  
Что бы это значило вообще.

— Золотце моё, ты всерьёз считал, что это специи?

— Ну да, что же е… — Адриан осёкся. — А.

Лука продолжал смеяться, говоря, что такую курицу точно нигде больше не готовят. Адриан не знал, посмеяться ему, обидеться или испугаться.

— Эй, — его подбородка коснулись холодные пальцы. Лука улыбнулся, положил вилку и притянул Адриана ближе, — между прочим, в некоторых странах это легально. Помогает расслабиться и всё такое.

— А ты сильно нервничаешь? — не удержался Адриан от шпильки.

— Раньше — да. Но не сейчас. Прекратил после того, как мы с тобой… ну, ты понял. Прости, что не рассказал. Не хотел, чтобы ты об этом знал.

Адриан не мог на него долго обижаться и всё понимал. У всех есть вещи, о которых не хочется рассказывать, даже самым близким.  
Вместо выяснения отношений Адриан взял вилку и отковырял ещё кусочек курицы. И правда не так дурно, как ожидалось.

— Значит, теперь я всё же могу выбросить этот пакет? — спросил он, вертя в пальцах вилку. Лука пристыженно кивнул. — Ну, раз такое дело, полагаю, ты заслужил десерт.

Смотря Луке в глаза, Адриан снял рубашку полностью, оставшись в фартуке и джинсах.  
От них он избавился следующими.


	10. Тайна личности; Мастер Фу, Адриан, Лука, Натаниэль

— Я так больше не могу.

Мастер Фу тяжело выдыхает. Адриан далеко не первый раз входил в его дом с этими словами, и, признаться, все подходящие мудрости давно закончились, и ему приходилось выдумывать новые.

— О, юный Адриан, терпение подобно кошке, нежещейся в лучах света: если…

— Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то я отказываюсь.

Плагг даже не возмутился, хотя должен был бы. Мастер Фу не слышал, чтобы хоть кто-то из Хранителей отказывался от своего квами.  
Нонсенс.

— Так. — Мастер снимает с огня глиняный чайничек и наливает содержимое в кружку. Адриан даже не шевелится, продолжая смотреть на него взглядом, полным отчаяния и тихой ярости. — Ты же понимаешь, что…

— Я _не могу_ , понимаете? Мне уже не четырнадцать. Я живу с… любимыми людьми. Они должны знать.

Он помнил, что Адриану перевалило за двадцать, но не думал, что этот золотой мальчик хоть когда-нибудь начнёт жить своей жизнью и выберется из-под опеки отца. Адриан был прекрасной кандидатурой: его голову не должны были забивать глупости, вроде отношений (Леди Баг не в счёт; их связь предначертана, нерушима, и удивительно, что Маринетт, в отличие от Адриана, не выпрашивает разрешения на раскрытие тайны личности).  
Что он упустил и когда всё изменилось?  
Однако если вопрос стоит настолько серьёзно, то придётся с этим разобраться.

— Слушай, если ты о Леди Баг…

— А она здесь причём?

Ладно, теперь он совсем ничего не понимает.  
Адриан всё же берёт в руки чашку и садится на стул возле двери. Отпивает чай, прожигая мастера взглядом. Плагг закатывает глаза, его голос ужасно усталый:

— Вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия, мастер.

Так и есть, кажется.

— Знаете что, мне надоело, — слышит он новый голос, и всё случается слишком быстро.

Адриан и не думает прятаться, квами-дракон пытается остановить своего Хранителя, сам Хранитель громко хлопает дверью, продолжая говорить:

— Это классно, что вы мне доверились, но так не может больше продолжаться. Мне даже превратиться дома негде, а всё потому, что вы не позволя… Адриан?

— Лука?

В тишине комфортно себя чувствуют разве что их квами — молча приветствуют друг друга и обмениваются сочувственными взглядами.

— Так ты — Кот?

— А ты — Дракон?

— Это ведь…

Теперь мастера сверлят две пары глаз, и что делать он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.  
Это ведь плохо. Очень плохо, так? Он провалился, как наставник.  
И хуже стать уже не может.

— Мастер, — появляется третий голос, — извините, но я так больше не… Лука? Адриан?

— Нат?

О нет, оказывается, может.  
Все три Хранителя говорят друг с другом одновременно. Спорят, обвиняют, удивляются, и в конце-концов смеются, обнимаясь. Адриан горячо целует обоих, и его целуют в ответ.  
К двум квами присоединяется третий. Говорит о том, что теперь этот дурдом, наконец, прекратится, и остальные согласно кивают.

Парни вываливаются из дома мастера разом, не попрощавшись и так и не получив разрешения.  
Плагг снова берёт слово:

— Я же говорил, что вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия.

Квами догоняют своих Хранителей, а мастер Фу остаётся стоять с чайничком в руках.


End file.
